tera_rpfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Indeclinabilis
thumb|left|400px center|450px Eine Gemeinschaft entsteht Der Tag brach an und die junge Castanic blinzelte, sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen reibend. Ihre Hand schmerzte und sie verzog das Gesicht, als ihr dämmerte, das sie am gestrigen Abend noch einen Umtrunk hatte und eine Diskussion über den Kampf gegen die Argonen, welche mit drei bewustlosen Körpern und der zuvor erwähnten, schmerzenden Hand endete. Die junge Dame schmunzelte. Jeder ist seines eigenen thumb|right|250 pxHerr, das war soweit richtig, aber sich um nichts scheren, ausser sich selber, das sah die Castanic nicht ein. Draussen wärte der andauernde Kampf gegen die Argonen und dennoch waren Macht und Ruhm, Handel und Reichtum wichtiger als eine Zukunft. Natürlich liebte sie auch das Leben und die Einstellung ihres Volkes...und wie sie es tat. Sie schmunzelte erneut. Aber was bringt es, wenn es einst vorbei sein sollte, da die Argonen gewonnen haben? Sie packte ihre Sachen und verschloss die Tür. Auf der Straße herrschte wie immer reges Treiben und leichte Misachtung machte sich in ihr breit. Viele vergessen einfach, was in dieser Zeit doch so wichtig ist, der erhalt der Welt und somit der eigenen Heimat. Sie verließ die Stadt und machte sich auf den Weg, Gleichgesinnte zu finden. Einen Klan gründen, in dem Jeder der ihrer Ansicht war, sich anschließen konnte. Der erhalt Arborea, um jeden Preis, ohne Kompromiss, ohne sich jemandem zu beugen... ...und so war der Gedanke geboren, an einen Klan mit dem Namen... ...Indeclinabilis... Es klirrte laut und die Passanten des kleinen Ortes blieben verdutzt vor der Taverne stehen, als ein Aufschrei folgte. Die Eingangstür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mensch stürmte raus, die Hände schützend über den Kopf geschlagen, "Die ist doch verrückt! Ich hab noch gesagt nicht bei der!". Nachdem sich eine kleine Gruppe gesammelt hatte und dem Mann nachschaute, drehten, wie auf das Wort, alle den Kopf zurück zum Eingang und lehnten sich zur Seite, um hindurchschauen zu können. Wärenddessen polterte es im Inneren munter weiter und man hörte nur den ortsbekannten Wirt immerwieder rufen, "Nicht die Krüge! Um himmelswillen, meine ganze Einrichtung!". Die verwirrten Blicke der Schaulustigen trafen sich, als ein Körper unsanft in ihrer Mitte landete und ein dumpfes "Uff" von sich gab. Wie hypnotisiert wanderte der Fokus zurück auf die Taverne, in der es mucks mäuschen still war. Nur ein leises Wimmern war zu vernehmen. "Sollten wir nicht einmal nachschauen?", fragte Passant Nummer Eins, "Bist du verrückt? Was immer diese Kerle aufgemischt hat ist noch immer da drinnen und das sind sicher zig davon!", antwortete Passant Nummer 2. Nummer Drei seufzte, "Sonst immer eine große Klappe, aber jetzt nichmal reinschauen können". Er näherte sich vorsichtig dem Eingang, eine Hand an den Türrahmen legend, "Hallo?" fragte er behutsam. Zu hören war noch immer das Wimmern, zudem sich jetzt ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen und Stöhnen gesellte, wohl von mehreren Individuen. Nummer Drei wagte einen Schritt vorwärts und trat ein. Er blinzelte ungläubig, als er die Situation mit den Augen und irgendwann auch mit dem Gehirn erfasste. Die Taverne sah mehr oder weniger demoliert aus. Am besten könnte man es wie in diesen Abenteuerfilmen beschreiben, wo der Kronleuchter auf halb acht hängt, die Bänke eingeknickt und die Tische nur noch mit zwei Beinen gehalten werden, aber in etwas milderer Form. Dann nehme man einen Wirt der hinter der Theke kauert und immer wieder wimmert, "Ich bin ruiniert...ich bin ruiniert". Vergessen wir nicht die anderen Gäste, die Teil des Schauspieles wurden und still, die Luft anhaltend, in einer Ecke sitzen und auf einen Punkt starren. Vor ihnen verteilen wir dann noch 3 ächzende und stöhnende Körper, die sich diverse Körperregionen halten, die man zum Teil nicht erwähnen möchte. Nummer Drei blickte zu den Gästen, "He! Was zum Henker war hier los?!... Hallooooo... sagt mal einer was?!". Als die Antwort ausblieb, bemerkte er, das sie an eine bestimmte Stelle starrten und machte es ihnen gleich. In einer dunklen Ecke saß eine Person, um genau zu sein eine Frau. Zumindest hoffte er das, ansonsten war die Person jemand der gerne schlanke und vorallem haarfreie Beine hat und sich recht feminin anzog. Die Gestallt erhebte sich langsam und trat ins Licht. Es war eine Castanic und Nummer Drei atmete erleichtert aus, als sich seine haarfreie Mann-Hypothese nicht bestätigte. "W-wisst ihr, was hier passiert ist?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Ein Fall von Engstirnigkeit, Frauenbelästigung und unverschämtes Verhalten der Gäste und des Wirtes gegenüber", klang es sanft von der Frau, diese ein blaues Feilchen unter dem Auge hatte, wie Nummer Drei bemerkte. Sie warf ihm einen Beutel zu, "Gib das den Wirt, es wird die Kosten decken." "Wer... bist du?", fragte der Mann vorsichtig. "Jemand der es satt hat, sich von anderen beugen zu lassen, die denken, sie können tun und lassen was sie wollen.", etwas laut fügte sie hinzu, "Hört ihr?! Lasst euch von solchen Leuten nicht unterkriegen, ihr alle seid gemeinsam stark genug, um sowas nicht zu dulden!" "Sie...sie hat die ganze Krallenbande verprügelt!", platzte es aus dem ersten Gast raus. Nummer Drei blickte ungläubig, aber erkannte nun einen der Männer. Sein Blick wanderte zurück, "Wer...bist du...?". Die Castanic schmunzelte, "Nicht wer....sondern was bin ich." "Und...und...."was" bist du...?" Die Frau trat nach draussen und ihre Silouette zeichnete sich im Türrahmen ab, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte und sanft sagte.... "Ich bin das was ihr alle sein solltet..." "...ich bin...Indeclinabilis..." Die Castanic wanderte durch die Fey Wälder und genoß die Umgebung. Überall grünte und blühte es, ein Ruhepol abseits des Krieges, der Gefahren. "Wenn ich eine andere Mentalität hätte, könnte man sich hier sicher gut zu Ruhe setzen. Eine kleine Holzhütte, eine Familie gründen, etwas Vieh.", dachte die Frau. Schmunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf, als wenn so etwas für sie wäre. Die Waldtiere schauten neugierig aus dem Unterholz, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Ein Geräusch weckte die Aufmerksamkeit der uns unbekannten Castanic. Innehaltend spähte sie umher, die Quelle dieser sonderbaren Töne ausmachend. Es war eindeutig jemand der ziemlich böse fluchte und dies im kompletten Gegensatz zu der hohen, naiven Stimme stand. Mit den Händen an ihren Schwetern ging die junge Dame in Richtung der wortlauten Verdammung. "Hallo?", rief sie. Stille, nichts war mehr zu hören, ausser das Gezwitscher der Vögel. Ein Rascheln, fortsetzendes Gefluche, "Hey, wer ist da?", fragte die Castanic erneut. "Niemand", kam es zurück. Die Frau näherte sich einem Baum, von dem die Laute kamen und blickte in die Krone, um sogleich zu Schmunzeln, bei dem was sie erblickte. Eine Elin hatte sich scheinbar in einer Schlingenfalle verfangen und wedelte wild mit den Händen durch die Luft. Der Anblick an sich war nicht der Grund für das Schmunzeln, eher das das kleine Wesen ein viel zu großes Schwert auf dem Rücken trug, welches sie von der Größe überragte. "Wie lange hängst du da schon?" "Nicht sehr lange, ich habe nach vier Stunden das erste Bein befreit, nachdem ich gestern wohl übermüdet eingeschlafen bin," kam es etwas kleinlauter zurück. "Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte die Castanic freundlich. Die Elin blickte die Frau unter sich, die für sie kopfüber stand, an. "Ja...", kam es leise, ihr Kopf puderrot, ob der Position wie sie hing oder vor Scham konnte man nicht beurteilen. Die Kriegerin zog ihr Schwert, um ohne Vorwarnung die Schlinge durchzuschlagen. Nach dem dumpfen Aufprall und einem "Aua", richtete sich die Elin auf. "Was machst du hier im Wald?", fragte die Castanic. "Honig sammeln", kam es nur. "Honig? Mit so einem Schwert auf dem Rücken?" "Ja nein, doch, weil ich bin eine große Kriegerin!", kam es bestätigend nickend von der Elin. "Und wer bist du?" "Ich bin Shabini und du?", fiepste die Waldbewohnerin. "Ich? Man nennt mich Eurenia." "Eurenia, aha und was machst du hier?", fragte die Kleine. "Ich brauchte etwas ruhe, ehe ich mit meinem Vorhaben weitermache." "Oh, willst du Honig sammeln? Darf ich mit, ich liebe Honig, hab auch voll hunger.", quäkte sie los. "Nein...ähm... nicht direkt, ich suche Leute, die mit mir... nun ich will einen Klan gründen. Unabhängig von all den Vorschriften, von den Verblendeten, die nicht erkennen, was hier passiert. Seit dem Krieg haben wir nicht nur die Argonen am Arsch, sondern auch korruption und Gewalt in den Reihen, weil jeder Profit schlagen will. Niemand erkennt, das das auf Dauer das Ende sein kann und es bald nichts mehr gibt.", erklärte Eurenia es der Elin. "Oh? Das klingt lustig, darf ich mit?" "Lustig?", Eni hob eine Braue, als im selben Moment ein Säbelzahntiger angriff. Er muss sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben. Ehe Eurenia reagieren konnte, platschte das Tier in zwei Teile vor ihr auf den Boden. Die Castanic blinzelte und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Vor ihr Stand die Elin, ein Schwert haltend, das viel zu groß für das Wesen war und Eni angrinste. "Ähm... das war... schnell", stellte Eurenia fest. "Jaha... große Kriegerin.", nickte Shabini. "Scheint so...", murmelte, die noch immer etwas verdutzte, Castanic. "Nagut, du kannst mit, ich will nach Velika" "Oh Stadt? Kaufen wir da Honig?", quiekte Shabine fröhlich. Eurenia seufzte und wusste, das sie thumb|left|250 pxdas irgendwann bereuhen würde. "Ja... können wir machen....", erwiederte sie etwas widerwillig. So gingen die Beiden los, in eine ihr ungewisse Zukunft. Was sie noch nicht realisierten, war die Tatsache, das eine unüberwindbare Freundschaft im entstehen war... und das der erste Grundstein gelegt war. Eurenia und Shabini verschwanden in der Ferne und die Castanic wusste... ...Indeclinabilis wurde geboren... Über die Gilde Indeclinabilis ist eine Gilde, indem das Rollenspiel im Vordergrund steht. Jeder, der sich bei uns bewerben möchte, sollte dies immer im Hinterkopf behalten. Wir sind ein bunter Haufen von begeisterten Rollenspielern, bei dem es auf eine Sache ankommt: Spaß an den Geschichten unserer Figuren. Wir folgen keiner strickten Linie oder einem durchgehenden Gildenplot. Unser RP ist dynamisch und oft intuitiv. Das hat zufolge das es immerwieder Überraschungen gibt, wie sie im alltäglichen Leben geschehen. Mal geht es sehr ernst zu, mal steht der Humor im Vordergrund. Es ist jeder willkommen und jeder darf seine Chargeschichte spielen, wie er möchte. Natürlich möchten wir gewissen Regeln waren, aber wir möchten nicht einen Char so hinbiegen das er unseren Ansprüchen gerecht wird. Dies ist garnicht möglich, da alle unsere Figuren so unterschiedlich sind und genau das ein unterhaltsames RP ausmacht. Wenn ihr interessiert seid meldet euch einfach in Tera per Brief oder Whisper bei: Eurenia Shabini